


The Nightmare Experiment

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Kidnapping, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Cowritten by a Wattpad buddy! https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ringo_Spoon Because someone wanted me to be specificIt all happened one day, what was supposed to be a fun night out turned disastrous for the Fab Four. How bad is it you ask? Well just take a look at the tags, but in all seriousness you'll need to read it in order to find out.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Every second chapter will be written by me, while the odd numbered chapters are by my cowriter

The year was 1965. The Beatles were the BIGGEST name in the world! All you had to do is say _John Lennon_ and you can **bet** that a crowd of Beatlemanics would be going crazy while singing _Twist and Shout_!

**Let's just say, life was all peaches and cream for the Fab Four!**

One day in the studio, the Beatles were fooling around. George was stuffing his face full of biscuits, John and Paul were singing _All my Loving_ in silly voices, and Ringo was dancing to his little brothers' funny way of singing.

" _All my loving! I will send to you! All my loving! Darling, I'll be true!_ " John and Macca belted out with high-pitched vocals as Ringo did the chicken dance.

George heard everything that was going on, upon finishing his tenth biscuit he raced to where his elder brothers were having a ball. He wanted to join as well, so he danced along side of Starr much to everyone's amusement.

"Break it down, Magpie!" Ringo laughed as the song blasted in his ears.

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Then Lenny and Maccaroni began to sing _I Want To Hold Your Hand_. Starr and Harrison giggled as they took each other's hands and did a funny dance together. Singing and laughing filled the air as the sun shined through an open window.

Once the song was over, they all giggled and hugged each. The younger Beatles just thought of the fun songs they just sang, but Ringo took it all in. He loves his friends and the happy memories they have. Anytime they're together, everyone could feel the love between them.

" _I love them all_!" The blue eyed Beatle thought as he, George, and Paul laughed at a joke that John made.

But the laughter was interrupted when a knock on the door was heard. Paul rushed to open it up and let the postman on the other side in to deliver their **thousands** of fanmail. "Are you Paul McCartney?" He asked, his voice cracking when he said Paul's last name.

"No, he's Marie Antoinette!" John sassed before Paul could answer, leading to the other two Beatles giggling at his joke response.

The visitor looked like a deer in headlights until Paul chuckled and reached out for the letters. "Yes, I'm Paul McCartney!" He beamed as the blonde postman handed him the letters.

"Okay then." Confused, he went off.

The four were quiet as he ran. But once the postman was out of sight, they all burst into laughter as Paul closed the door with his foot. As he was laughing, Macca walked to the three, so they can look through the letters.

It was mostly fanmail, but one stood out from the rest. When George opened the small yellow envelope, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Listen to this lads! We're all going to a party!"

Ringo, John, and Paul instantly raced over to scan over the invitation. The party was tomorrow night at 8:00pm at the biggest and the most luxurious diner in New York. The hosts were two well-known and highly respected scientists. 

"Wow! But I wonder why some scientists would want to invite a rock band to their party?" Ringo asked.

"Aw cheer up Rich, who wouldn't want to invite us to any parties? We're world famous!"


	2. Partytime?

  
"This place is like a palace!" Ringo remarked as he and his bandmates emerged from the taxi. There in front of them stood the diner in question, however it was a lot more than just some greasy spoon. It had two storeys and was covered in bright lights.

"Very festive too, I wonder what this whole party is about. Maybe they discovered the cure to a deadly disease!"

"Or found a way to turn candy into a health food so I can have it for every meal!"

"Oh Georgie, of course you'd think that." Paul chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I just had this combed!"

Adjusting his tie, John lead his band up to the front door and knocked. "Weird, door feels like it's made of solid metal."

"Oh hello there! We've been waiting for you to come. My name is Dr. Tobias, and my colleague over there is Dr. Himmel."

"And I bet you know who we are!" John smirked. "But in all seriousness why did you invite us? We're all a bunch of dropouts and I somehow managed to get a -10% on my chemistry exam."

"I never even attended school, had one too many illnesses y'know?" Ringo added, pointing to where his appendix scars once were. "But enough about us, let's party!"

Upon entering, the boys found plenty more scientists all chatting in their booths. "Food sure smells good here! I wonder if they have any desserts, because I can sure go for a nice, sweet honey pie."

"You think they have jaffa cakes too? I love 'em!" However as John was as blind as a bat, he wound up bumping his knee against a booth. "Aw great! I hate it when that happens."

"Why don't you try putting on your glasses?"

"No way! They make me look all geeky." The auburn haired man retorted, rubbing his sore knee.

This got the attention of one of their hosts, who instantly walked over to him. "You have trouble seeing?"

"Pfft, nah! What makes you think that?"

"Oh we just have a knack for things. You know, I can help you find a way to see perfectly without the need for glasses."

"Wait really? You can really do that for me? I would do anything to keep myself from getting granny glasses or those painful contacts."

Smiling, Dr. Himmel lead the second oldest Beatle up into the second floor. "Once we're through you'll have super vision!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey doc, where's John?" George asked, stuffing himself full of fries. "Mmm, we should definitely come here again!"

"Oh he's probably in the bathroom. You liking all the dishes here?"

"Love em! Especially the fries and chocolate sundaes, how do they make it all so good? It's too bad it's all so heavy, I could eat it all 24/7 if I could."

"Hmm, perhaps you can."

"You mean you really are working on candy that's nutritious?!"

"Umm, I suppose that is one thing we can work on. Just follow me and I'll show you how it's done."

Finishing up the rest of his food, George followed Dr. Toby upstairs. "Got anything extra up here? I don't think I've ever seen a diner with more than one floor in my life."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just where are those two, Brian says he wants us back at the studio in half an hour." Paul remarked, searching with Ringo for their missing guitarists.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping you could stay a while longer, enjoy the festivities." Dr. Himmel cooed, getting in between the two Beatles.

"I'd love to, but we gotta fetch Lenny and Hazza. We've got a record deadline to meet y'know? Do you know where they are?"

"Oh I do! I think they went upstairs, let me escort you t-"

"-I think I can go up there myself."

"No no no, I insist! You are our special guests after all."

This got Ringo suspicious, so he decided to sneak up with them. " _They never did tell us why they were holding this big party anyways. Those other scientists just completely ignored me when I tried to start a conversation with them, it's like they were just projections_." He thought as he made sure to keep out of sight from the two scientists.

"What is going on here?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Jumping, Ringo followed the screams of his bandmates and found himself in a room that was definitely out of place for a diner. "Oooh, something tells me this isn't any regular party.."


	3. It Begins

  
Ringo, full of fear and worry, look around the pitch black room. For a few seconds, he saw nothing but black as screams and cries sang a very loud and painful song in his head. In fact, he was so terrified that he actually couldn't make out who was crying and who was screaming. The blue eyed Beatle felt like he was in the middle of a scene from a horror movie.

" _What's going on_?!" Ringo thought to himself as sweat began to run down his forehead.

Thankfully, his eyes didn't take long to adjust to the dark. But when he looked around, he saw an absolutely heart wrenching sight. First, he noticed that his mates were strapped up to tables. Second, he learned that it was the two younger Beatles crying. Lastly, and most notably, he saw that John looked dramatically different.

" _My Sweet Lord_..." Ringo thought to himself as he shook his head, too much in shock to even speak.

John looked like a monster. He had two long eye stalks on his forehead accompanied by many small eyes on his face, some covered up by his new whiskers. Light brown blubber replaced his once fair skin and his limbs were now walrus flippers. Lennon, who's mind was damaged from the stress he's body just went through, opened his mouth and let out a sound that was half-human and half-walrus, bearing his new giant tusks all the while.

Starr couldn't believe it. He wanted to cry, but a part of him was still too shocked to do anything. He couldn't speak, cry, or even think in this dark moment. Snapping out of his trance, Ringo heard a voice that wasn't Paul's nor George's. It was one of the scientists.

Thinking quickly, he raced to the darkest corner of the room and sat there, hugging his knees and covering his mouth so he wasn't breathing too loud. All he could do is listen to what his scared little brothers had to say.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" George screamed at the top of his lungs, tears running down his cheeks.

Dr. Tobias ran his hand through his curly black hair, then explained, "Well, we tried to give John Lennon perfect vision. But we must have done something wrong..."

The shorter and fatter scientist butted in, "Nonsense! We **never** get anything wrong, Patrick!"

"You're correct, Richard! It must have been something in John's body that made him look like this!"

"Try it on the other two! Then we'll know what's happening!" 

The two younger Beatles begged and screamed for mercy, not wanting to be treated like lab rats in this twisted experiment.

"Come on, now. We're trying to help you." Dr. Tobias cooed as his partner filled a long needle with glowing green slime.

"But your **NOT** going to help us! You're just going to turn us into something like John!" Paul cried. The Beatle in question could only moan, he had no humanity left in him.

"Oh quit your whining, if this works it will be the cure all of the century!" Dr. Himmel snapped, preparing to inject the youngest Beatle with the mysterious serum.

George, knowing what was about to happen, began to sob loudly, °"Please, don't do it!"°

" **SHUT UP**!" Richard ordered with a shout as pressed the sharp needle into George's stomach. Almost instantly, pain shot through Harrison's body. He started to scream bloody murder as tears of pain and sadness rushed out his eyes. Since his legs and arms were strapped to the table, couldn't even kick his legs as bright yellow and orange lights grew all over his shaking body.

Ringo had to close his teary eyes. He couldn't look at the sight of his best friend becoming so disformed. He felt his heart crack with every scream from George or sob from Paul, who was just as upset as Starr was from Harrison's pain.

Than out of the blue, the screaming stopped. Surprisingly, that was more frightening than the cries of pain moments ago. The screaming let Ringo know that his little brother was still alive. But when it's quiet, uncertainty fills the air. Slowly, Ringo opened his eyes. He °was° expecting George to look different. But he wasn't expecting what he saw, _at all_.

George looked horrible. Yellow and orange feathers were all over his body, his mouth vanished, his pupils were white and his sclera in both eyes were pitch black, and his stomach was an eye-sore. His stomach stretched outwards, and shocking, there was a mouth on it with thousand of sharp teeth inside. And if it couldn't get any worse, he had a dozen legs. Four were incredibly short, but the others were longer than before.

Ringo closed his eyes. He couldn't even look at George. He wanted to remember his friend as the way he was before, not like this. But the worst part was that he couldn't cry for him, because Ringo was too scared to even make a peep. If he makes a sound, then those crazy scientists would know he's here and God only knows what they would turn him into!

" **WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! YOU MONSTERS**!!" Paul screamed, sobbing harder than ever.

But the scientists tuned him out, "Patrick, get another needle. Even if we did something wrong, we can't let McCartney leave. He'll tell the press."

Dr. Tobias raced to get another needle full of the same serum. As he was doing it, Paul began to scream. He was horrified of becoming something like George and John. But his cries fell on deaf ears as he walked up to Dr. Himmel and passed it to him. Instantly the dreaded green slime was injected right into the bassist's arm.

Starr watched in horror as Paul's transformation began. The doe eyed Beatle screamed as pain raced through his veins. John, who had no idea what was happening, seem to scream along side with him. He made his half-walrus sound as wings grew in Paul's back.

However, George was hauntingly quiet. Not a word. His mind just as ill as John's, and he was scared of the sound of Paul's glass-breaking screams. So he stayed as quiet as a mouse.

After five long and haunting minutes, the screaming stopped. Ringo, he was shaking at this point, was heartbroken at what Macca had became. The former "Cute Beatle" looked the worst out of the three.

"There, now are legacies are safe!" Dr. Himmel grinned.

"Wait, but what about the fourth? He might be onto us after all that screaming they did."

"We'll worry about that Ringo Starr later. Until we can perfect the GBEM-70, we'll keep the other ones here," He assured Dr. Tobias.

Paul, now just as mindless as his bandmates broke right out of his straps and flew out the open door. "Ah!! We can't let him get away!"

However he was too far to catch up, soaring high into the dark night sky. "DAMN IT! WE LOST HIM!" Dr. Tobias pulled at his black curls.

But as he was letting out steam in the main room, Dr. Himmel was trying to keep Harrison from leaving when he broke out too. But as George was squirming around, the mouth on his stomach bit the scientist on his own round belly!

As he screamed in pain and rushed to first aid, the youngest mutant Beatle broke free to follow after his bandmate. Harrison crawled on his hands and many legs out of the room and was able to crawl outside without anyone noticing, since the scientist was still to angry to even see straight. But when he finally noticed, he had smoke coming out of his ears from how angry he was.

" **THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHI** -"

"PATRICK! Watch your mouth! Besides, we still have Lennon." Dr. Tobias exclaimed from the other room, John meanwhile looked as confused as ever, emitting a low moan.

The other scientist felt hope raise in him as he rushed back into the dark room. When he was in there, he quickly got another needle from the table and put in John's forehead, which made him feel asleep. "Best we keep an eye on this one, and catch that fourth Beatle."

"And I have just the containment for him." Smirking, the duo dragged the unconscious Beatle into a glass chamber. Once they were gone, the heartbroken Ringo Starr finally stood up and rushed out of that bloody building through the window.

Once he was finally out, the poor drummer was finally able to sob for his friends. "My.. My poor brothers.." He wept as he sulked back to the hotel.


	4. Discovery

  
It was already a long walk from the diner back to the hotel, but with the state Ringo was in right now it felt like an eternity. He couldn't believe all that happened to his three younger brothers. "To think this was supposed to be just a party."

He didn't know how he was going to explain it all to their manager, Brian. Let alone how he could tell their families, the very thought changed his guilt into fury. He wanted to strangle their hosts for what they had done to his family. "Grr, I couldn't even get a good look at Paul before he flew off. I just hope he's not too far gone, even if he's now a beast like the rest I just want to see him one last time.."

As soon as he approached the front door, a loud, batlike screech rang in his ears. "Ah! That has to be the biggest bat I've ever heard.. Wait, I think I know who it is.."

Crashing out the window, a large, blue scaled bat landed in front of the fallen Beatle. Eight arms, tipped with black claws at the fingers grabbed him. Dangerously close to his throat was a tail surrounded by more spikes than Ringo could count. "Aaaah!! Please don't do this.."

Even in the dark he could recognize the doe eyes and neat, black hair. He was mutated beyond belief, but the oldest Beatle was sure he could bring some humanity out of him. "Paul, I know it's you, you remember me right?"

However, he was only met with another screech. Ringo shivered from all the sharp fangs that filled his enlarged jaw, but now was no time to be scared. "Please.. I know you're in there Macca, remember all those times you swiped John's glasses? What about when you agreed to share a room with me when we met?"

All he got in response was the batty Beatle cocking his head. His blue eyes teared up, starting to lose hope of getting his baby brothers back. The tears dropped down onto Paul's newfound scales, twitching from the drops going down his arms. "Please Macca... There has to be something you remember.."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ringo tried to fill his head with the good memories of him with his family. He could recall their latest song Paul decided to give to him, he rarely got to sing more than one song per record. 

" _What goes on in your heart, what goes on in your mind_.." He sang, trying to keep his mind off of his fate. All he wanted to do now was sing until he could no longer do so, if he was going to go down by the hand of a former brother he might as well do it while reminiscing on the older, more simple days.

" _You are tearing me apart, when you treat me so unkind. What goes on in your mind_."

However as luck would have it, his singing had an odd effect on the mutated Beatle. He loosened his grip on his hostage, as if there was something familiar about the strange man he was holding.

"You.. You know that song? You and John made it just for me... _The other day I saw you as I walked along the road. But when I saw him with you I could feel my future fold._ "

As he continued to sing, Paul groaned and held his head. It reminded him of what happened in his last few moments as a human, those two mad scientists took his humanity, but they couldn't break his mind for long. "R... R.. Ring.."

Once he finished, Ringo's hair stood on end when he heard Paul speak. "Oh Paulie... I was so close to losing hope. Who would have guessed that our songs will get us through?"

Before he got any answers, Paul pulled him into a bear hug, making sure he wasn't poked by any of his spikes or claws. "Aww.. Great to have you back Maccaroni. But now we need to find the others before some onlookers get the wrong idea!"

Nodding, Paul picked him up with his eight arms, holding tight as he lifted off the ground. "I know John's probably still in the diner, but I think we should go for George first before those scientists find him first."

"Okay Rich.." Paul uttered out, while he had regained some of his humanity he still struggled to speak. "We save brother."

"Yes, we will find them and a way to get you three back to normal. Don't lose hope now, it will happen and everything will go back to the way it was at the end."

"Me hope.."


	5. Baby Steps

  
"Let's go inside the hotel, huh?" Ringo got down from Paul's large, clawed hands. The younger Beatle agreed, slowly remembering his old friend.

As they were walking inside their hotel room, the drummer smiled softly. He was **more** than happy that the bassist wasn't trying to hurt him anymore, but he felt sorry for Paul since he seemed so confused. He was like a baby, really!

When they were in the hotel room, Ringo closed the door as Paul looked around. One part of him did somewhat remember this place. But another part of him had no idea where he is!

Ringo saw the puzzled look on Macca's face. He looked at him for a few seconds with complete pity in his blue eyes. He was certain that in Paul's heart that a part did remember, but it was a very small part of him. Starr felt terrible that his poor little brother had to relearn everything. But, it was better than thinking that Macca didn't remember at all!

"Do you remember this place? Anything at all?" Ringo wore a sympathetic smile for Macca. He closed his eyes and tried hard to think of this strange place. He really did try to remember **something**! But he didn't. They caused him to frown. He really did want to remember, but he couldn't.

"No, Ringo..." Paul spoke in a quiet whisper.

Ringo's smile dropped. He wasn't upset that his baby brother couldn't remember, he was upset that McCartney was so distraught by not sharing the memories that he had. The elder one hugged the younger one tightly. Paul found his smile again and hugged him back.

"What happened? Why me so.... _weird_?" 

Ringo felt himself cringe at the question as he stopped hugging Paul. He didn't want to talk about it, considering that this HUGE mess just happened today. But on the other hand, however, Paul does deserve to know what happened to him.

"Take a seat on the couch and I'll tell you everything."

"Couch?"

Ringo couldn't help but chuckle at that. He felt like he was teaching a baby how to walk. But as the big brother, he was his duty to help his confused younger brother. "It's the big, grey seat over there."

Ringo took a seat next to him, his hands folded and his leg crossed, "Ok, let's take baby steps. Do you know who John Lennon and George Harrison are?"

Paul thought for a hot minute. He **did** remember a man with light brown eyes and another man with amazing cheek bones. But it was a fuzzy memory, so he doesn't know if these people are the ones that Ringo is talking about.

"I... No.. Remember.."

Ringo, just as confused by the tone in Macca's voice, reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the two guitarists before the scientists ruined them. Paul looked over his shoulder to look at the picture. He thought that he recognized the man with glasses.

"That man is....George! George is here!" Paul cried happily as he kept pointing to John's grinning face in the picture.

Starr tried his best to smile, but he couldn't. Poor McCartney didn't even remember his best mate. But hey! At least he was trying his best. "No, this is George," Ringo pointed to the younger, fanged man, making Paul blush slightly due to embarrassment. "John is right beside him."

Paul studied the picture of Lenny and Magpie for a while, then looked up at Ringo, "They...friends?"

"Yeah! In fact they're like our brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah! That's them." But after those words came out of his mouth, Ringo's cheerful mood became glum. They weren't John and George anymore, the picture was of what they used to be. Now, he doesn't even know **what** they are.

" _Well, that's what they used to be._." He muttered under his breath, tears forming in his eyes.

McCartney saw that Ringo was upset, but his mind still didn't process things like it used to, so he couldn't comfort the blue eyed drummer properly. So, he asked the big question on his mind that he hoped to get an answer to.

"Ringo, why me so strange? And where is friends?"

The drummer quickly wiped his tears and explained to Paul what happened, from when the Fab Four first saw the invitation until now. His heart broke as he saw Paul's face go from confusion, to shock, then sadness, then end with absolutely fury. 

" **THOSE MEANIES MADE ME UGLY! WAS PRETTY, BUT NOW ME THIS**!!!" Paul boomed, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Ringo sang softly through tears, "Yesterday...life was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe, in yesterday.."

Paul felt his head pound. He instantly took two arms off of the now concerned Beatle looking at him and put his claws on his forehead. When the drummer attempted to hug him, Paul instantly winced in pain.

Ringo felt worry eat him from the inside. What was happening now?! Another transformation? " _Dear God, please don't something bad happen_..." Ringo prayed in his head as he watched Paul shake and sweat from pain.

But after a few short yet worrysome seconds, the mutated Beatle looked up at him with wide eyes. Starr held his breathe as Macca blinked at him, then smiled like a child in a candy store. "Ringo...I remember. I remember everything!" Paul cried tears of joy as Ringo let out a gasp with the biggest smile ever. 

"You do?"

"Yes! George and John! The studio! Even my speech is better!" Paul stood up and danced around the room as Ringo cheered and tapped his feet.

But then, Paul remembered the pain and heartbreak he felt when he saw his bandmates transform. He looked down, and saw what he became. His tears of joy became tears of disgust and distress. He was disgusted by what he became, and distressed that John and Harrison are still suffering.

"Oh my God!" Paul sobbed, making Ringo's smile disappear and his feet remain still. 

" _Maccaroni_?.." He simply sat back down on the couch and continued to cry his eyes out. Feeling more down than ever, the drummer hugged his poor bandmate, four claws on his shoulders.

"We have to find Johnny and Magpie, lad! We can try to turn them back to normal! And turn **me** back to normal as well!"

Starr smiled softly and began to wipe his tears, "Don't cry Paulie. We will save them, and I'll try my best to fix you and the others."

Paul smiled with his shaky lips as Ringo continued to wipe his hot tears. "Ta, mate. You're the best."

"I know," Ringo chuckled softly, making Paul laugh quietly.

After all the tears were gone, they laid down together and snuggled together. Paul fell asleep instantly. Ringo blinked away any tears he might have had and went to sleep, dreaming of the days that him and his brothers will be together again.


	6. Ringo to the Rescue

Meanwhile back at the old diner, John the walrus remained in his glass chamber, not moving a muscle, not even a little nose twitch. It took around four needles full of sedatives to put him to sleep for a couple hours, but just enough time for the two mad scientists to come up with a trap for their escapees.

"It won't be easy to lure them back here, especially as we don't know how far off they went. McCartney especially as he can fly, must have been a result of his immune system reacting differently." Dr. Himmel remarked, keeping a close eye on their prisoner.

"But his younger friend, I know the perfect trap for him." Smirking, a large bowlful of fries was set out on the balcony. "That little glutton was a sucker for the fries here. Just the scent of these will send him in a frenzy!"

"Um, are you will he'll be able to smell them from miles away?"

"Along with the newfound jaw on his stomach, his sense of smell increased tenfold. He could smell a tiny drop of chocolate syrup as far as the next city! Now all we need to do is wait for him to come to us."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out they weren't the only ones on the lookout for George. After the long nap, the two remaining Beatles thought it would be best to search for him before daylight hit.

Ringo initially suggested to split up to cover more ground, but Paul didn't want him out of his sight. After the whole ordeal with the experimentation he wasn't comfortable going anywhere by himself. "Get on my back Ringsie, I can fly us around to find Magpie!"

Carefully making sure he didn't sit on any of his spikes, Ringo hung onto the blue bat's shoulders as they took off into the night sky. The drummer was smart enough to bring a flashlight, not that it provided much light but it was better than just fumbling about in the dead of night.

"I just hope he's alright.. I still don't remember much of how they look, just that they were in so much pain and are barely human anymore." Paul asked, although he thought it best he didn't know. He just wanted to see his brothers as human again.

"He's like a giant mouthed spider... Bird..... Thing. With a mouth that goes up from his neck down to his navel, full of so many jagged teeth.. He's like something out of a horror movie now, and John?... John, he's a human walrus hybrid. I think he's the most broken out of us all, he can only moan and bark."

Paul's heart sank upon hearing his best friend being in such a state of mind. He could vaguely remember the moans for help, John's voice being nearly unrecognizable alongside his mutated appearance. "If I get my hands on those jerks!! How dare they treat us like lab rats!"

"It makes me wonder, could there have been others before us? Just the thought of finding more mutated victims gives me the shivers... It's time those two went do-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a loud screech filled the air. When it was followed by the skittering of multiple legs Ringo knew who it was. "Ah!! It's George! It must be him, he's just close by!"

Diving down, Paul landed just a block away from the massive diner. "Urrgh, I was hoping not to see this old place again. Why would Georgie want to come back here after what they did?"

He got his answer when the feathered spider Beatle skittered to follow the scent of the fries. But before he could go back inside he was tackled by his batty bandmate. "You got to get a hold of yourself Hazza!"

All he got in response was more screeching and George's belly maw biting his tail. Both wound up bleeding from the sharp teeth and spikes puncturing their skin, but that didn't stop Paul from holding down his gluttonous baby brother.

"Richie, how were you able to snap me out of my mindless phase?"

He was in a state of panic at that moment as well, but he did recall that he was able to remind his younger bandmate by singing to him. If it worked with Paul it must be the way to remind George of his humanity as well.

"Your day breaks, your mind aches

You find all her words of kindness linger on

When she no longer needs you."

It was definitely a song Ringo had never heard before, must have been something Macca had been working on while they were still in the studio.

"She wakes up, she makes up

She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry

She no longer needs you."

As Paul continued to sing, George's struggling lessened as he paid more attention to the music. His mind began to fill with tiny increments of memories, it wasn't a lot but he could never forget the singing. Eventually he stopped trying to free himself and slumped into Paul's many arms.

"Georgie? You feeling better?"

Unfortunately all they got in response was a little chirp, but it was better than nothing. "Paul, you take George back to the hotel."

"But aren't we supposed to save John too?"

"Right now you guys are in danger, with those jerks trying to lure George here. I'll go free John alone, you guys matter most to me."

"But we want to help too!"

"Paul, I'll be alright. You and George head back, I'll get John faster than you can say I Wanna Be Your Man."


	7. Walrus Gumshoot

  
**WARNING!!! There will be gore**

Paul teared up at Ringo's humbleness. Starr always said that he'll do anything for his little brothers, but Macca NEVER thought that his mate would go _this_ far for them, **especially** considering the circumstances.

" _Thank you_..." The bassist held back tears as he got George on his back.

Ringo chuckled, "don't mention it, Macca! Now, fly back to the hotel room and take care of yourself. George too. I promise I'll be back with Lenny sooner than you know it. Goodbye, Paul! Goodbye, Magpie!"

The youngest Beatle only chirped, making Paul smile sadly. " _Now I know how Ringo felt_..." He thought to himself as he began to fly to the hotel.

Ringo watched sadly yet proudly as his baby brothers went off to the hotel. He was sad that he had to go back in the nightmare diner by himself, yet proud of Macca for stepping up to the plate and taking care of their baby guitarist.

He was about to open the door when he thought of a plan. The scientists wanted a monster. That's what they were expecting. So, he decided to make the chirping sounds that George was making before in effort to fool the scientists. He knew that this little plan of his is most likely to fail, but he had no other choice.

Ringo opened the door as he began to chirp. He felt rather silly, but it ended up working. Drs. Himmel and Tobias heard the chirping and were fooled instantly.

"Aha!! We have him now! Let's get him Richard!"

The two eager scientists raced to the main entrance to catch whom they thought was George, but you can only **imagine** their faces when they saw _Ringo_ standing across from them with the maddest look on his face. "Why, hello you two...."

The duo stood there for a while, dumbfounded. They weren't expecting this. But, since they have Ringo right here, they _**could**_ transform him right now! It was easy then taking candy from a baby. Or should I say, taking the humanity from a Beatle!

Dr. Tobias rushed back to the back room to get the dreaded needle and fill it with green liquid. Ringo felt a bit nervous, but he hid it well when Dr. Himmel looked dead in his blue eyes and smiled. That bloody scientist really had the **nerve** to smile!

"Hello, Mr. Starkey! Welcome back! Me and Patrick are _thrilled_ to see you again! And, we figure out how to help you!" His voice was strangely chipper. 

"And what are you two thinking you'll turn me into?" Ringo didn't want to the answer to that question, but he figured that he might as well stall him.

"Well, since you _are_ the shortest one in the band, we were thinking that we'll make you taller!"

"Really?" Ringo slowly walked to one of the tables that had a silver knife on it. But Dr Himmel was too wrapped up in his plan to even notice, "yes! Just imagine! You, Ringo Starr, being the tallest one in the band!"

By then, Ringo already had his weapon behind his back. He knew what to do, so all he had to do is wait for it. And thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

"I have it! Now just remain still young Beatle, this won't hurt a bit."

As he slowly approached the panicking Beatle, Ringo took his shot and threw the knife, landing in Dr Tobias' icey blue left eye. Screaming in terror, he desperately tried to pull it out without causing too much damage.

His associate didn't know what to do as blood dripped down to his shoes. " ** _AHHHHHHHH!!!_** " Dr Tobias screamed at the top of his lungs as Dr. Himmel tried desperately to pull the knife out of his eye.

As the two were struggling, Ringo kicked Dr. Himmel's knees, ensuring that he would be unable to give chase as the drummer dashed into the building in order to save the last mutated Beatle. "John has to be around here somewhere.."

Seeing that nothing was holding him back, Starr rushed to the back room where John was still in his gas chamber. John, who was now fully awake, growled at the drummer. Ringo, puzzled, put his hand up to the cold glass tank. That caused the walrus man to rush up to his hand and moaned loudly at it as all his eyes glowed with anger.

Although he was scared, the drummer unlocked the chamber and slowly opened it up. The second it was open, John rushed to him and was able to get him on the ground. All he could do was snarl at his scared older bandmate.

But Ringo was able to stand up and wrap his arms around John's bulkier body. The transformed Beatle groaned and began to squirm around as Ringo sang to him.

" _I'm looking through you. Where did you go?_

_I thought I knew you. What did I know?_

_You don't look different but you have changed!_

_I'm looking through you. You're not the same_!"

John groaned and tried to slap Ringo with his fin, but he missed. Starr grinned and kept singing.

" _Your lips are moving, I cannot hear._

_Your voice is soothing, but the words aren't clear._

_You don't different, I learned the game._

_I'm looking through you. You not the same_!"

John made a half-walrus scream and charged at Ringo. Unfortunately, before Ringo could even react, he felt a sharp in his stomach. It was followed by something warm going down his body. He looked down, and realized that John stabbed him with one of his tucks.

" _Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right_....?" Ringo whispered as tears of disbelief and pain began to slowly roll down his cheeks. 

John pushed Ringo on to the ground. This time, he couldn't find the strength to stand up. His vision begun to fade with the open wound on his side.

" _Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight_.." This line made Ringo distraught. It felt so true. It felt like all of this mess happened over night, even though it technically didn't. Now, his beloved little brother, is about to kill him. 

As sad as it sounds, Ringo didn't care about what happens to him. He cared about what will happen to his babies brothers, including John. Who will take care of them? Who will save John? He might never know. Ringo wasn't angry with John. He knew that poor Lennon couldn't help it. So, he still loves his brother with all his heart. 

" _Bye-bye, Johnny_..." Ringo whispered as he began to doze off, the sound of John's growling and moaning getting closer and closer with each waking moment...


	8. Saving Ringo

amount of singing was getting to him, no matter how much he tried. Now he knew for sure he would fall from the fins of his former friend.

All he could hope was that he could see some glimpse of humanity left in him before he took his final breath, just one more stab from those sharp tusks would be enough to finish the job. " _It's been fun... Drumming for you, for two years now_.." He thought, shutting his eyes as he awaited the end.

But something unexpected happened, the scent of dripping blood triggered a flashback in John's mind. He didn't know what was going on, but he saw a vision of the odd blue eyed man somewhere before. Then it hit him, he recalled meeting him long ago.

"R,... Rrrrr..." He moaned, nudging the still bleeding Ringo. Then it hit him, he remembered meeting him in Hamburg. When he wanted him to join the group and ditch Rory Storm, how the fans threw tantrums about how he'd never be a Beatle.

"Rii.. Ri.. Richie!" He squeaked, but his moment wouldn't last long. A crash came through the window and a flash of blue.

"Grr, you did this John!" Paul growled, spreading his large wings to shield Ringo from any more possible attacks. "How could you hurt our brother?!"

"H.. Hurt.. Hurt..." It was all John could say, he couldn't comprehend why he would do such a thing to someone he considered family. The now dried blood on his tusks was making him sick, it took him all his might to not vomit all over the floor.

There was no telling when those two perpetrators would rush up to mutate the final Beatle, So Paul scooped up his bandmates and ran. With how heavy his walrus bandmate was he could barely lift off the ground. "I know you told me to stay behind but I couldn't help it, I was so worried about you.. Right on me to do so, any longer on your own and we would have lost you.."

Unfortunately Ringo kept laying motionless in his arms, his heart was still beating but it was starting to slow.

\-------------------------------------------------

Once he was back in their hotel room, he wrapped up the open wounds with as many towels as he could find.

John meanwhile held his head down, closing all his eyes and sniffling. "Hurt... Hurt..." It broke him, seeing that he was responsible for Ringo almost dying right in front of them. He didn't want to be anywhere near him, he thought the drummer wouldn't want to see him any longer after what he did.

"He's not getting any better, he needs more blood and fast! But there's no way any of us can go out to the hospital looking like this.."

Looking down at the blood sausages he was gorging on, George offered one to use as a transfusion. "Aw, thanks Georgie, but we need human blood for him. We'll just have to sneak an IV bag for him."

Before he could say another word, John slumped out the door. "John wait! You just got your humanity back, I'm the fastest out of all of us so I'll go."

With the bassist on his way, the walrus guitarist slumped to where Ringo laid. He was still overwhelmed with guilt from what he did, he would do anything to get him back. Just to see his cute smile again, to see his bright blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight. He didn't think just one night at a party would change so much.

" _I hope Macca is back soon.. I don't want to lose anyone else_.." He thought, not taking his eye off the drummer, in case by some miracle he was able to awaken in spite of his condition. He may not be able to help give blood, but surely there was something else he could try. 

He figured the least he could do was wash the dried stains off his clothes and skin. It was hard maneuvering him with just flippers but with a little help from George he could move the drummer to the tub.

He was only thankful the stab wounds had almost completely closed up, it would take more than one IV to completely recover him. "Lenny? Hazza? I'm back, I didn't know how much he needed so I took three."

When he noticed they were in the bathroom, he smiled at such a sight. George had been able to regain a bit of humanity during his time at the hotel, but he was still unable to say a single word. Paul figured it must have something to do with his avian appearance, but there was no time to worry about that now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the IV bags hooked up to his arm, Ringo was slowly able to regain conscience. Within his fuzzy vision he found three figures looking down on him. "Richie, okay?" A familiar scratchy scouse accent asked.

"J.. John! You're you again, on the inside anyways.. How did this happen? Just a few hours ago you were nearly th-.. Umm, it's fine."

He could tell his younger friend was still distressed from everything going on. "It's alright Johnny, I'm fine now.. You helped out too, cleaning me up and realizing what you done before it was too late."

"I... I guess.."

Not wanting him to blame himself for what was beyond his control, Ringo pulled his three brothers into a tight group hug. "We'll all stick together, we will find a way to reverse this curse and send those two doctors packing!"

"Before anyone else finds us hopefully, we'll all need to hide somewhere far.. Somewhere those two won't ever think of looking for us. But there's no doubt they've got their own little scientist cronies to patrol the streets.."

"We'll find a place, don't ever lose hope Macca. It'll all work out in the end, if it doesn't than the story isn't over yet."

"Aw.. Like what John always told us."


	9. Brotherly Cuddles

During the night, Ringo suffered. He coughed, his wound ached, and he couldn't help but cough sometimes. He tried his best to hide it from his clearly worried brothers. But eventually, he couldn't hide it anymore. He moaned and cried in pain as the stars in the cold night sky shined over the hotel building.

Paul was watching over Starr like a hawk. It broke his heart to see those big fat tears that came from his poor bandmate. Ringo has been taking care of him this while time, so why not return the favor?

George, who was slowly beginning to regain his humanity, sat with Ringo the whole time. He still didn't speak, but his eyes seemed to **scream** with concern anytime the weak drummer coughed or moaned.

John felt like the biggest piece of garbage on the planet. He hurt Ringo. He nearly _killed_ him for crying out loud! And all the poor blue eyed man tried to help him. What a friend Lenny is, huh? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

At around midnight, Starr was **miserable**! He felt so weak, he couldn't stop coughing, and his wound was UNBEARABLE! The mutated Beatles saw that he was in pain, and tried everything they could think of to cheer their poor mate up. Unfortunately nothing worked. The poor Beatle just kept coughing while hugging his wound.

"Ringo, do you need anything? Anything at all?" Paul asked as him and the other two stood over their oldest brother, worrying about him.

He weakly shook his head and hid his face in the soft light blue pillow he had, still crying and softly coughing from time to time. John turned the other way. He caused all this. _He_ caused Starr's pain. Why did he do this? Everyone knows that Ringo didn't deserve this.

Macca knew that he wasn't alright. It was plain to see! So, the winged Beatle scooped up the short man with all of his arms and held him bridal style as he sat down on the couch. Starr whimpered a bit when Paul picked him up, but he was ok. He was still hooked up to the IV bags and his vision was still a bit blurry. But the thing that bothered him the most was that he felt like an ice cube! Paul could feel the goosebumps on his pale skin, which made him frown.

"John? Pass me a blanket."

Though it was difficult since he had no fingers, he was able to grab a blanket and pass it to McCartney, quickly covering Ringo with the long white cloth. Starr smiled through his hot tears and smiled warmly at his now relaxed family.

"Ringo better?" The walrus man mumbled.

Smiling softly, Ringo reached for his front flipper and held it. "Yes Johnny, I am."

However, his friend didn't smile back at him. "What's wrong Lenny?"

John teared up as he spoke, "I hurt Ringo. I make blood on Ringo. I make Ringo cry. I sorry...."

The drummer begun to cry alongside him, which made George and Paul nervous. Starr didn't want Lennon to feel like this. John couldn't control himself. It just happened. But at least he was still alive. And he was with his friends. That's all he needed. The second youngest was about to tear up as well, but he didn't. He needed to be strong for his bandmates.

"Lenny, please don't cry. You did nothing wrong..." Paul tried to reassure his best mate, but that only made John cry harder.

"But I make Rin-"

"No, Lenny. Please, forgive yourself. For me. _Please_..." Ringo begged.

Then Starr started to cough again, thankfully it didn't last long. However, it made him significantly weaker than before, which broke the hearts of Paul and George as Starr moaned and leaned into Paul's many arms. John however was starting to look up, looking at him with pity and regret. "Okay, friend."

Ringo gathered all the strength he had and smiled softly at him. Then he turned away and snuggled into Paul's embrace, falling asleep soon afterwards. " _Poor thing_..." He thought to himself sadly as the oldest Beatle began to snore.

John was able to get on the couch and laid his head on Paul's left shoulder, falling asleep just seconds later. Macca yawned looked at George, who was slightly smiling at him.

Once Paul finished yawning, he moved his head over to an empty seat on the couch, signing that George can sit next to him. Harrison took the sign and sat down next to his elder brother. He too laid his head on Paul's shoulder as he closed his eyes, falling asleep just as quick as John did.

Paul felt himself doze off as he looked down at Ringo, who was snoring and comfy in his warm blanket. McCartney smiled tiredly and held Starr tighter as he felt himself stepping into Dreamland. After a few minutes, his snores echoed the room as him and his three brothers slept like babies. 


	10. Hospitalized

The boys were so exhausted from the long night that they didn't stop to think about how their manager, Brian Epstein would react to seeing his boys in such a state. Would he still recognize them? Or would he try to get the three mutated Beatles locked behind bars?

The only way to find out was to observe him as he made his way to the hotel room the Beatles were all staying at. Although he was their manager, he was more of a father figure to the band if anything. Especially John who never really had a dad.

It was surprisingly quiet when he was just steps away from the door, usually the boys would be up and about making a racket that would wake the entire floor. " _They must have had a long night at the party, I sure hope they aren't too tired for sightseeing today_."

With a knock at the door, Ringo shot up in an instant. "Ah! Hide guys!!" He panicked, his wound hardened into a scab by this point. However he was still in no shape to to be seen no matter how human he looked. "Let me answer it Richie, I'll just cover up really good."

"But.. But.."

"I'll be alright. You need to rest." Paul smiled, covering up with a long coat and a thick scarf to hide his extra six arms, wings and tail. "Who's there? We're coming!"

"Oh Paul, I hope I didn't disturb anything with you boys." Brian answered, surprised to see the bassist all bundled up when he was let in. "Umm, is there any reason you're dressed up? It's not that cold out."

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to wear this. Now what brings you here Eppy?"

"Don't you remember? The five of us are to go and explore the city on your weekend off. And speaking of time off, did you boys have fun at the party?"

Thinking about the façade those looneys called a party made Paul's stomach lurch. He didn't want to talk about or even say the names of the two responsible. "Paul? Is something wrong?"

"What no! Why would anything be wrong?" Paul stammered, however Brian wasn't buying it. Nothing ever got past their manager. "Well... Actually there is.. No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me what? I have a right to know about this, you boys mean the world to me. It would devastate me if I found out someone tried to hurt you.."

"Well that's just it. Richie got bruised up really bad last night. You don't even want to know what happened to John, Geo and I..."

Reaching for his coat, Paul slowly undid it to reveal his tail. "Some party animals our hosts were alright, so much that they wanted to make us into their lab rats!"

Just the sight of seeing how badly mutated one of his boys were filled Brian's eyes with pure rage. How could such monsters do this to three innocent boys?! He wanted nothing more now than to find the ones responsible and tear them apart with his bare hands.

Paul must have read his mind, as he reached over to hold his shoulder. "Don't get involved Eppy, we don't want anything to happen to you too.."

"I don't care about what happens to me! You boys are much more important, and I'll make them find a cure for your condition!"

"Eppy please-"

But it seems he wasn't going to take no as an answer, he rushed to the bed and nearly fainted seeing such large wounds on Ringo's belly. "Those look deep, who did this to you?! Where are they now?! I'll pulverize them!!"

"Eppy, I'm okay.. Johnny, Macca and Georgie saved my life yesterday. I would have been dead meat if it weren't for them." Ringo uttered out, wincing when Brian bandaged his scabs.

"But you still need to be hospitalized, and fast if your wounds would have any chance to heal properly. Let me drive you, in the meantime you three stay back and don't worry, we'll be back sooner than you know it." Their manager assured them, wasting no time driving Ringo off to the nearest clinic.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"How very odd, it's like a giant walrus sunk its tusks into him. Even stranger is how he barely lost any blood if his levels are any indication." The doctor remarked as Ringo was patched up. Now there were two large stitches on his torso. "He must stay here a little while longer until his stitches are ready to come out."

"Well alright. But not for too long, we still have touring to do on Monday and the radio interview at six. Is it alright if I can stay around with him?"

"Only until visiting hours are over, but I can assure you that it shouldn't take too long, he heals surprisingly well for someone who had so many illnesses as a child."

The anesthetic Ringo was injected with had hours to wear off, leaving Eppy to stroke his hair and watch him now sleeping peacefully. "Don't worry Richard, you won't be alone in your quest to bring the perpetrators to justice." He promised.

Even though he was unable to hear him, Ringo knew that he had help now, he smiled softly in his sleep.

" _Aha! Thought you could get away from us that easily huh drummer boy_?"


	11. Nightmare In Question

  
_"Who's there?" Ringo asked, his deep voice echoing through the dark hallway he was standing in._

_"Oh Starkey, don't play dumb. I believe you know who we are..."_

_It took a hot minute for Ringo to realize who the two people talking were. But when he knew, his heart dropped. It was the scientists. And from the time in their annoying voices, they **weren't** happy with him._

_"What are you doing here?! You need to leave!"_

_Dr. Tobias stepped out of the shadows, revealing that there was a deep hole in where his eye used to be, "Oh, we're here to throw you a tea party! You know, in honor of stabbing me and all!"_

_"Would you like biscuits with your tea?" Dr. Himmel joined in as he stood next to his friend, his knees bandaged._

_Ringo rolled his eyes, "Are you going to put poison in my little tea cup?"_

_Patrick smirked and pulled out an oversized needle glowing with green liquid, "No, we're putting SCIENCE inside!"_

_Ringo's eyes got big as he started run away from the pair. But as he running he heard both of those mad scientists chasing him, calling out his name in his distorted voices._

_"RINGO! COME BACK! DON'T YOU WANT US TO HELP YOU?!"_

_"NO!!"_

_"We won't hurt you dear Richie."_

_"I said no!!"_

_The scientists laughed as they chased the screaming and teary eyed Ringo Starr. However, as the drummer was running, he felt himself getting smaller and smaller with each step he took. At first, it wasn't bad. But after a few steps, he was the size of a pebble! Somehow, the scientists remind the same height._

_The drummer turned back around to see the scientists towering over him. Since he was so little, their laugher sounded very loud to his tiny ears. It was so loud that he actually had to cover his ears! Dr. Himmel saw this and mocked him, "Aww!! What's wrong? Are we too loud for your little ears?"_

_That caused Dr. Tobias to roar with laughter, causing the ground to shake for poor Ringo. He looked around desperately for something or someone to help him. He saw a hole in the dark ground. The hole made a white spot in the seemingly never-ending darkness. He jumped into it, paying no mind to the scientist duo yelling at him to stop._

_The blue eyed man fell face first onto a pitch white ground. When he stood up, he saw that there was black holes in the sky and a few on the floor. He decided to stick his head into one of the holes. He saw his six year-old back in the hospital, recovering from his appendix surgery._

_"I remember that. I was stuck in that hospital for a long time!" Ringo exclaimed as he took his head out of the hole._

_He walked out of that hole and into the one next door. He saw him and his bandmates playing outside with Brian standing across from them, beaming with pride. The younger Beatles looked human again. Although the blue eyed Beatle couldn't hear anything, he could tell that they were laughing and joking around._

_"They were so happy.....and now they're not. But I'll make them happy again! I swear on my life!" Ringo thought to himself as he moved away from the large hole. The short Beatle continued to walk through the sea of holes, occasionally looking into one of them. He saw many things in the many holes. From treasured childhood memories to fun times with his friends. It was all fun and games, until a hand sprouted from one of the holes in the ground and grabbed Ringo by his soft hair and pulled him in._

_Starr landed on his face. But when he looked up, fear shot up his vains. The two mad scientists stood over him. Ringo was back to his normal height, but that didn't matter. Before the drummer could even take a deep breath, Patrick picked him up and threw him in John's cryogenic chamber. His mind beginning to process what was about to happen, tried to race out the chamber. But Dr. Himmel shut the door closed when the sobbing Beatle was halfway to the door._

_" **LET ME OUT! PLEASE**!" Ringo begged as he banged his hands on the foggy glass. Standing outside of the glass was a panicked looking Brian and his crying little brothers. Paul, George, and John looked more human, but they didn't look happy._

_Dr. Tobias grabbed the big needle he had before and walked into the chamber. Brian tried to stop him, but Dr. Himmel grinned and held him back by his arms, muffing the manager's pleas and cries. His partner picked up Ringo by his right arm and stuck the long needle right into it as the helpless drummer screamed and sobbed in pure fear. The second he finished, the thin scientist rushed out of the chamber and closed the door, waiting for the transformation to take place. And sadly, he didn't have to wait long._

_Ringo screamed at the top of his lungs as tree branches sprouted out of his skin. He cried up to the angels for help as Brian and his mates cried and wailed for him. But his cries fell upon deaf ears as the drummer's painful transformation stopped. Starr did look taller than before, but it wasn't a good thing. He was as tall and thin as a tree. His skin turned into tree bark, his arms and legs turned into branches, his hair was now long green leaves on his head, his eyes were pure white, and long and short tree branches were sticking out all over his body. He couldn't speak, for his mouth was trapped underneath in tree bark._

_"HOW DARE YOU!! **I’ll KILL YOU**!"_

_"Poor Ringo..."_

_"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME AGAIN!!!"_

_"ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!"_

_Ringo couldn't hear them. It was like he was in his own little world. He only heard a voice calling out to him. "Wake up. Wake up, Richard. Ringo!"_

\---------‐-----‐------------------------------------------------------‐------------------------------

Ringo awoke with a jump. He looked around his room. He saw a few IV bags that he was hooked up to and a confused yet worried looking doctor standing over him. No holes, no scientists. He touched his face, arms, legs, and hair. No bark, no branches.

"It was all.....a dream...? A horrid dream.." Ringo muttered as he looked at his hand, the glare of his many shiny rings in his glassy eyes.

"Pardon?" The doctor asked as he walked closer to the bed that the drummer was laying in.

Ringo snapped out of his own head and smiled softly, "Sorry. I just had a nightmare. But it's ok!"

He sighed in relief, "That's good! I'm here to see how your stitches are doing. Do you mind?"

"Go right ahead, Sir."

The doctor pulled up Ringo's shirt and blanket to scan over his stitches. They looked alright, but they still need to heal some more before he can take them out. "I'm sure by six weeks, they'll be good to go!"

" _Six weeks?!_ That's too long!"

"That's how long it takes for stitches to heal properly. You're actually lucky it's not longer, Mr. Starr."

Ringo frowned as the doctor fixed his shirt and pulled the blanket closer to him, after that he started to exit the room. "I'll be on my way, call if you need anything."

Once the door was closed, Ringo sunk into bed. He can't lay around for six weeks and do nothing for his poor baby brothers. That just wasn't a possibility. " _I'm either gonna have to recover in record time or push through the pain_..." He thought to himself as he snuggled into his blanket.

Ringo felt his eyes getting heavy. He was scared to go back to asleep, considering that nightmare from earlier. But you can't fight sleep forever! He ended up going to sleep seconds later. And thankfully, he had a much better sleep than before.


	12. Adjustments

Meanwhile back in the hotel, Brian was busy looking after his now mutated boys. Or at least he tried to, even with most of their humanity back there were still quite a few things they had trouble with, mostly getting used to their new forms in a normal setting.

George's feathers were beginning to shed all over the carpet, so more often than not their manager would be following him around everywhere with a broom and dustpan in hand. Paul (while being the most mature of the three) would be hoarding anything soft and fluffy, such as their pillows or plucking George's feathers for a nest.

John was just an all around troublemaker, he would prod anything nearby with his flippers and would be sniffing around for fish. His formidable tusks were now used for tearing open cans of sardines or ripping packets of salmon open. "Oh my, you know John you can't just smash your face into the food." Brian chuckled, trying to pry the half eaten fish from John's whiskered mouth.

"Why... Not?" He uttered out, it was still a struggle for him to speak (the giant tusks protruding from his upper jaw didn't help matters much either.)

"Well it's messy, and not to mention you'll get salmonella if you keep on eating raw foods. Here, let me help you."

For a walrus man, John was surprisingly light. Good thing too or else Brian's back would have given out in an instant as he placed the rhythm guitarist on a chair. "Now, we eat at the table. Cooked food that is, it'll taste a lot better believe me."

Scooping up the two youngest, their manager got them to sit at the table alongside their big brother. "Alright, now I think it's time you boys had a proper meal. Must have been a long time since you ate, well since John and Paul ate anyways."

The scent of grilled salmon with roast potatoes filled the entire flat, making their mouths water. Once the food had reached the table they got ready to gorge away. "Wait one minute boys!" Before they could tear off a piece of the fish, Brian gave each of them a fork and knife. "You must use your silverware."

Easier said than done, John's flippers made it awkward to hold his fork without using them both, Paul meanwhile kept insisting on using his bladed tail to chop up his food with. George's belly mouth was the most stubborn, constantly trying to stuff his mouth with the entire plateful. 

"No George! You need to take little bites." Brian ordered, watching as the belly maw slowly backed away from the plate. "If you swallowed it all at once you would have choked. You don't want that do you?"

All he got in response was a low chirp and George shaking his head. "Here, I'll help you cut up your fish."

After having eaten so much greasy, lard filled food at the diner, it was a delightful change to have something their manager dad cooked himself. "When do you think Ringo will come back from the hospital?" Paul asked once he finished.

"I don't think he'll be all better in a snap, he needed stitches and would probably remain there for a couple weeks at most. I know I'm worried too, especially with those two hooligans out there."

While John had now gotten over the guilt of hurting his older bandmate, he still felt he needed to do something to make up for all the damage he had done. "We help. We heal."

"It would take nothing short of a miracle to get Ringo out of there early. It's too risky for him to wander about with the stitches still on him, they might tear off if he's not careful. Best we wait until he's fully rested. But in the meantime I'll visit him every day and tell you everything that went on." Brian assured to them, petting John's head to comfort him.

Later on in the day it was time for dinner, this time around the boys seemed more willing to eat at the table. "Look at you three, you're becoming more human all the time."

"We are? But we still look weird.."

"Oh Paul, it doesn't matter how you look. The only thing that matters is who you are inside, and to me you will always be the same doe eyed bassist you were before and will be again."

"Aw, and Magpie will be our baby brother who loves to eat! With a regular mouth that is. And Lenny might be the walrus now, but soon he will be just John.. But what if we're stuck like this forever? What if there is no cure?"

"We don't know that yet, the best we can do now is remain positive of the future. Things have been going well for all of us so far, there's no reason for it all to change so abruptly. Keep your chin up boys, things will get better."

"Well, I guess it can't get much worse."


	13. Escape

Ringo was still in the clinic recovering from the stitches. Even though it's been only a week, it felt like it's been years! He just wants to go home to his mates and Brian and just hold them. But he's stuck in bed with just four light blue walls to keep him company.

However, Brian has been visiting him everyday. So at least he had someone to talk to. His manager would tell him how well his brothers are doing and how much they miss him. This only made the poor drummer miss his little brothers _more_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

One night, there was a terrible thunderstorm. Wind danced with the trees, lightning lit up the dark gloomy sky every minute, thunder echoed the world, and ice cold rain hit ground harder than Ringo's drums!

The clinic had its big glass windows shut and its beautiful rooms warm and dry. Every patient there was happy to have such a great place to keep away from the terrible storm outside. Well, all except Ringo. Don't get me wrong, he was more than grateful to have such kind nurses taking care of him and a nice place to stay and recover, but his bandmates couldn't be there with him.

" _I wish I could go home already_..." Ringo thought to himself as he looked out the window, the storm only worsened as time went on.

Just then, one of the nurses walked in the Beatles' room to see how he was doing. First, she checked his blood pressure, then his stitches. The blue eyed drummer whimpered when she touched the healing wound, but it wasn't as painful as before.

"They're healing well, Mr. Starr. You just need to stay in bed a bit longer, then those stitches will good to go!" She explained as she put the blanket back on the disappointed Beatle.

Ringo frowned. He doesn't want to stay in bed anymore! It was worse than Brian asking him to do a solo. He'll do a THOUSAND solos if it meant that he can go home even for a minute. The nurse didn't seem to notice, however. All she did was walk over to the window and look at the howling storm.

"What a hurricane! It would be such a shame if someone ran away from their home. Just imagine, having to run in the cold rain while lighting blinds you. Such a nightmare!"

"Yeah.. Yeah." Just then, a lightbulb appeared over Ringo's head. It seemed like a good idea! Of course, it wouldn't be safe for him. If he did, then there's a fair chance that his stitches will pop and that'll hurt him quite a bit if it happened. However, he was longing to go home so bad that he didn't care. He was willing to risk his health to see his family again.

The drummer was able to hide his grin as the nurse fluffed his puffy white pillow and walked out. Once she was gone, Starr took the warm blanket off him and sat up for the first time in forever. But he instantly regretted it as the pain he felt made him lay back down. " _Come on, Ringo! You can do this! Do it for Brian and the mates_!" He thought to himself as he rubbed his wound.

Starr tried again, and this time it worked! Although his body was screaming at him to lay back down, he moved to the foot of the soft bed and got his feet on the cold wooden floor. The floor was so cold that it made Ringo pull back his feet for a second.

"Wow! That's cold!" The Beatle chuckled softly as he began to lower his feet back down to the ground. Once his feet were firmly in the ground, he smiled ear to ear. Ringo took a step, then another. He felt like he was taking his first steps again, but just so proud of himself. He felt like king of the world!

Slowly but surely, Starr walked up to the window and quietly began to open it. As he was opening it, he rethought of the day when he opened a window to escape the diner. The day that his little brothers were tortured. He felt sad, but then he smiled when he felt the rain hit his face and the strong wind make his beige colored nightgown move like salty ocean waves on a Summer day.

Ringo jumped out of the window. His wound did hurt as he did so, but he didn't mind. He smiled brightly as the mind pushed him back and forth. He opened mouth and caught cold raindrops in his dry throat. He tasted the Earth, but it also tasted like freedom.

" _I'm free_!" Ringo exclaimed as he raced away from the clinic, laughing while gently wrapping his stitches. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The younger Beatles and Brian were watching TV, John and George were absolutely enthralled by it. They thought it was **amazing** that this little box could show so many different types of programs. Even Paul (who was still on his way to regaining all his humanity) was awestruck

"Telly awesome!!" The rhythm guitarist squealed, clapping his flippers as they watched a silly movie about the knights of the round table trying to find a grail.

Their manager couldn't help but awe as he patted John's blubbery neck. "You said it Johnny."

The three mutated Beatles have been acting more and more human each day. They know how to write, read, do math, eat properly, and even play their instruments again! Brian couldn't be prouder of them! He actually felt like a real father. But there's one thing missing: his Ringo Starr.

The manager was happy that his kindest Beatle was getting the help that he deserved, but everyone missed him dearly. He wished that his blue eyed boy would come back soon, if by some miracle that he got released early.

But then they was a knock on the door. Brian, although he found it weird that someone would even **dare** to come out on this terribly stormy night, stood up and walked to the door. Who he saw at the door made him gasp. He saw a soaked and shaking Ringo Starr standing in front of him, still in his hospital gown! He wasn't supposed to be home for a few more weeks, made obvious by the still visible stitches on his belly.

"Ringo?! What are you doing here?!" Brian demanded as the other three looked over to see if it's actually their beloved elder brother.

" _I'm he-here to sta-stay_!" The drummer shivered as he stumbled in the hotel room.

" _Brother home_!" John exclaimed as Ringo looked up at his excited brothers.

The drummer's bright blue eyes lit up as he saw his three younger bandmates barreling towards him for a group hug. "Lads!"

Although they were touching his aching wound, he happily hugged them all back. Brian, while glad that his band was happy found it rather puzzling that the drummer was allowed to go home. Also, why didn't he get a call from the clinic telling him that Starr would return tonight?

But he decided to ask Ringo about it in the morning, since he didn't want to ruin the delightful mood. He just grabbed a blanket, put it on eldest Beatle, and joined the group hug that the boys made. 

George chirped while John and Paul cheered for their oldest brother, they never wanted to let go now that he was in reach. Ringo meanwhile couldn't help but laugh at his friends making it such a big deal now that he's back. But that just showed how much they missed him.

_"Someday, you'll look, to see I've gone. For tomorrow may rain so, I'll follow the sun."_

Suddenly the walrus man's head begun to spin, he didn't know if it was from standing in front of the TV for too long or if he was just this excited to see his best friend again. "Ringo, we thought we lost you.." He uttered out once it was all over.

"John! Did... Did you just speak?"

"I did! When we sing it just fills my head with so many memories, all the thoughts of us together in the studio or on tour." He exclaimed, nuzzling his older bandmate.

"George can speak! Me is making words!" Harrison spoke through his belly maw.

Ringo giggled and wrapped his arms around his happy brothers, "Yes! Yes! Good job, Lenny! George, I'll help you more! Don't worry, Magpie."

"You can once you four all get some rest. Especially you Ringo, you're all soaked and those stitches can't have too much strain put on them."

The younger Beatles walked to their bedrooms upon cue, however the injured Beatle had a hard time standing up, since his stitches were KILLING him! Unfortunately, Brian noticed and got even _more_ worried. 

"Let me help you, Ringo." Brian walked over to him and held out his hand for the struggling drummer.

"Aw.. Thanks Brian, you really are the best."

Once he was standing, Ringo raced to his bed that have been waiting for him for so long. After his door closed, Brian raised his eyebrow. He _knew_ that Starr was hiding something. He just knew it! But he'll confront him about it in the morning, because he was really sleepy. Brian laid down on the couch and shut his eyes as he heard the other four snore.


	14. Find A Cure

The soft hotel bed was a nice change from the springy cot Ringo had to put up with for so long. He almost completely sank into the mattress as he dozed the night away. " _Hopefully those doctors don't realize I'm gone just yet, I know it was rash of me to run off before I fully recovered but I couldn't stand another minute away from my brothers_!"

When he awoke the next day he found that Brian was already in his room, opening the curtains to let the soft sunlight enter. "Well.. Richard, I refrained from asking you this yesterday, since you and the others were so happy to see each other. How come you got to come home so early? Your stitches haven't even been removed yet."

"Well I... Ummm...."

"Ringo? Did you run away?"

With Brian's soft voice, the drummer knew he couldn't lie to him. "I did.. I couldn't help it, I kept having horrid dreams that something bad happened while I was away! I needed to come back, I missed you all.."

"We.. We missed you too, but what you did was dangerous, not to mention incredibly irresponsible of you. You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't, I'm still alright here. I'm just a bit cold after all that running to get here.. I'm only relieved the others are improving, they matter more than I do.."

"But that doesn't mean you should risk your life for us all, we care deeply about you too." His manager said softly, stroking Ringo's soft brown hair. "We love you Richie, and will always make sure you're okay."

"Aww... Thank you. And speaking of better, the others may have their humanity back but not their old bodies..."

"We still don't know what to do about this, how exactly did they transform?"

"There was this bright green liquid they were injected with, I don't know what it exactly was but I'm sure it was a mix of different chemicals. There has to be another scientist there, one who can actually help us!"

Ringo was certain Dr.s Tobias and Himmel couldn't have been the only two evil geniuses around, surely there must have been someone else at the party that night who could have known what was going on. "They were probably all projections, but surely there had to be someone else.. Or maybe there was some kind of school or university they got their stuff from."

"Hmm, there could be. But first we'll need to know what's in that stuff they were injected with, would we need to try and drain it out or does it need a cure? Hopefully it's the former.."

What they didn't know was that the mutated Beatles were listening in to them from the other side of the door. "Ringo's gonna cure us! But what if there is no cure?.." John whispered to the others.

"Don't lose hope Johnny, it's always getting better all the time."

"It can't get much worse I guess."

George simply nodded, while he was able to speak English he'd still prefer to chirp. The trio were properly used to their new states, but to become fully human again would be a dream come true. They couldn't even remember the last time they looked like they did in the pictures.

"Wait, those two jerks who made us like this are probably looking for us!"

"They'd still think Ringo's in the hospital, hopefully that should buy us some time to find a cure in their creepy lab.."

All the while, they thought better safe than sorry. Paul and John scavenged the room for a disguise while George plucked a few of his feathers to make into a fake beard. Sure enough it would be a convincing cover up for the still human Beatle.

With a toque to cover up his hair, sunglasses to obscure his bright blue eyes, elevated shoes to make him look a few centimeters taller and of course the feather beard, Ringo was all set to do some investigating. "I just hope this is enough to fool those two into thinking I'm someone else.."

"I'm sure it will, I don't even recognize you now! Just don't speak and they won't know it's you." Brian assured the drummer. "But just in case anything happens I managed to find some walkie talkies at the shop nearby. If you're hurt or caught just contact us right away, we'll be there from us to you."

"Aw... Thanks guys, but I'm sure I'll be alright. I'll ring you up as soon as I find a way to fix you all. After that things will go right back to the way they were, I'm sure of it. We'll be singing with each other, dancing around the studio and so much more before you know it. And of course who could forget going home to our wives and kids?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Okay.. Good, there's no one here right now_.." Ringo thought, sneaking back into the large and now eerie diner. "I'll just pop in for a quick check and then rush right back out."

The entire lab was a mess, dried blood stained the floor after John's first encounter with him. "I can't believe I almost died here... No, the others need me. I can't break down on them now.."

On the table were several beakers full of different multicoloured chemicals, but none of them were the same bright green that mutated his bandmates.

"Nothing, wait what's this chart?"

Picking it up, Ringo found it was a list of ingredients for the different serums. "Let's see now.. Dried retinas, walrus DNA, vampire bat saliva, fossilized Pteranodon scales and goblin shark blood. This must be it! There has to be a recipe for a cure here somewh-"

But before he could finish his sentence, his arms were grabbed and mouth covered. "Thought you could get away that easily?"

His blood ran cold when he found himself staring right at the very vial of green slime he set out to find. "You.. You wouldn't.."

"You won't say a word of this to anyone when we're done with you." Dr. Himmel smirked. "It's time this little Beatle to have his shot. Hmm?"

His eyes widened, he couldn't reach for his walkie talkie with both his hands tied behind his back, but by some sheer luck he managed to flip the on switch. " _Oh please come.. Hurry guys quick_!"


	15. Halfway There

"Nobody's coming for you, Mr. Starr. Not even those freaks!"

Starr was appalled by that choice of words. Nobody, and he means **NOBODY** , calls his baby brothers _freaks_. How dare he!

" _Don't call them freaks_..." Ringo muttered his breath, trying not to look his kidnappers in their eyes. 

"What did you say Mr. Starr?"

But the drummer didn't respond. He didn't look up at him. Dr. Tobias, getting fed up with with the Beatle's attitude, passed his partner the dreaded needle and walked up to the tied up man. Once he was close enough, he bent down to his level and put two of his boney fingers under Ringo's chin, forcing the teary eyed man to look up at him. 

He looked up the mad scientist with fear in his teary blue eyes. Dr. Tobias' once bloody eye was now gone. There was just a deep hole in where it was meant to be. The tall scientist's other eye was full of hate and fury.

Patrick's voice was as cold as ice, "I'm going to ask again. And this time, you _better_ answer me. Now, What. Did. You. _**SAY**_?!"

Ringo shallowed the lump in his throat, looked up at Patrick, then exploded, "I said, **DON'T CALL THEM FREAKS**!"

Dr. Himmel raced to Ringo and slapped him in his face. It was so hard that it made an echo in the room and a bright red mark on the shocked and hurt the drummer's cheek. 

"DON'T YELL AT PATRICK!" He yelled at the tied up musician as the smirking Dr. Tobias walked up to him and took his needle back.

"YOUR FRIENDS AREN'T COMING FOR YOU!" Dr. Himmel screamed as he filled the needle with the green liquid.

Ringo began to cry. Sob, actually. He knew in his heart that Brian and his friends would come for him eventually. He didn't enjoy being slapped, and he HATES getting yelled at. " _BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG! MY FAMILY IS GOING TO SAVE ME!_ "

"Umm, Richard? We haven't got enough left for a full dosage."

"Just give him whatever we have left, it'll be a good punishment for him either way."

The heartless scientists only chuckled as they picked up Ringo by his arms and threw him in John's dusty gas chamber. The frightened Beatle, feeling like he was reliving his nightmare, could do nothing but scream and cry as Patrick injected the sharp needle in his right leg. 

Thankfully, the needle was only filled half-way. But once the grinning scientist finished, he rushed out of the chamber and slammed the door shut. Him and his shorter friend watched with glee as Ringo Starr's transformation began.

" _AAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH_!!!!"

Ringo sobbed and screeched as white scales grew all over his weakening body. He wailed for God to help him as his legs started to fuse together, but not even God could take away his pain as he screamed and shook. 

"KILL ME! END MY SUFFERING!!" Ringo begged the Lord as he continued to turn into a monster.

After ten long, painful minutes, the transformation was over. Poor Ringo now had a long white snake tail for legs, thousands of white scales covering his aching body and pointy fangs in his mouth. And thanks to the extreme pressure he was just under, his body was so weak that he could nothing but lay face down in the glass chamber, shaking and weeping softly.

By sheer luck his mind was still perfectly intact. And that itchy rope that held him was broken! But that doesn't really mean anything when you're close to death like Starr is. The maniacal duo cackling didn't help one bit.

"Aha! I managed to whip up another batch of the _QM-26710_. Let's finish this once and for all!" The drummer watched in horror as the needle filled up with the same liquid from before.

"Funny thing, no one ever had a double dosage, and survived."

But before they could get anywhere near the drummer, four familiar faces busted into the closed diner. " _ **WE KNOW YOU GOT HIM!! SO YOU BETTER LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!**_!"

It was Brian and the others.


	16. Crashing The Party

The abrupt entrance shocked the two scientists and gave Ringo a dash of hope. He knew it was too dangerous for them all to be there at once but they were his only chance at getting out still partially human. "Guys!! I'm up here!" He wheezed, thumping as hard as he could against his chamber.

Using his arms, Paul tore through any blockades Drs. Tobias and Himmel sent down at them while John's sharp tusks slashed away at anything trying to keep him from his big brother. "Where is he?! Huh?! What did you do to him?!"

"Urrhg.. You'll never find him in time.." The shorter scientist growled, pummeled under the weight of the walrus man.

George was already on the move, skittering back up the stairs and smashing through every room he could until the oldest Beatle was in sight. "Grrrr, no hurt Richie!!"

The room where it all begun brought back some nasty memories, but the spiderlike Beatle knew he had to go inside in order to find out if Ringo was inside. Just his luck, there he was. But much to his dismay, he was no longer the only human Beatle.

While he still had the same face and hair, the rest of him was changed drastically, he was much more reptilian, serpentine to be exact. He had scales much like Paul before him, thankfully he remained somewhat recognizable even after being mutated. There was no time to worry about him changing too now, Ringo was losing air and fast.

Mustering up all his strength, George pinned his legs down hard onto the glass, creating indents to grab ahold of. "Glass too strong..." He gasped, it seemed to be as thick as a windshield.

Scrambling up behind their youngest, John and Paul had a crack at breaking the glass. "It must be Beatleproof, nothing we're doing is working."

"Come on Paul, nothing is Beatleproof!"

"Your tusks could only make tiny holes, our claws can't even make a scratch in it and not even George's razor sharp teeth can do anything to free him! We'll need to find another way to open this thing.."

Searching around the room for an eject button, John lost all his patience and dug his tusks deep into the power grid. Wincing from the surge of electricity jabbing through his blubber, John pierced all the wires he could until the glass chamber was forced open.

"F.. Free... Finally free.. And I can finally breathe.." Ringo gasped, flopping out of his prison. It was weird having to rely on his stomach muscles to move rather than legs, but he hoped it wasn't something he'd have to get used to for very long.

"Ringo?.. You.."

"I wasn't fully injected, so I have my humanity intact.. Even if my outside self doesn't look all that human."

His pants were completely torn apart with the tail replacing his legs, leading to several of his stitches being perfectly visible. However in all the commotion he didn't notice that the serum he was injected with managed to fully heal his wounds.

"Richie.. You okay?"

Meanwhile back downstairs, Brian had the two tied up in chains he found. "Now you both sit right there until the authorities arrive! I think they might have a few choice words to say to you, I sure as hell know I do!"

"Grr.. We nearly had it, the perfect serum to change all of humanity as we know it! It would have been in all the papers for years on end!! We would have improved the very world as we know it, it could have been legendary until you ruined it all!"

"Legendary huh? Even at the cost of several lives? You could have killed someone with what you did! And I'm willing to bet my boys weren't your first test subjects either, were they now?"

"Heh, you catch on fast Epstein. We have had several others to take our little tests, none of them managed to survive as long as these boys have. Of course it had nothing to do with the serum, but their contact with the outside world. How is this even possible?"

"It seems they weren't given any reassurance, whether it be through song or speech. Ringo knew his mates would never hurt a fly, he was always there for them. Maybe next time you should act on your conscience and not from your psychotic brains."

"Hey Eppy? We could use some of your help up here too, Richie really needs a hug! He's got a tail long enough to snuggle all of us at once." Paul called from above.

"I'll be right there, lemme just tighten up these chains so you don't think of running off."

Rushing up to meet with the boys, he didn't catch the two scientists holding empty needles behind their backs. "We can't let anyone else know about this, once the cops come on in it's curtains for the Beatles."


	17. No More Creepy Scientists

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Who's there?" Brian asked as the boys raced to hide in a closet in the back room.

"It's the police. We got a noise complaint. May you open the door, chap?"

Once the four mutants were hiding in the closet, the only human opened the front door. Two friendly policemen were standing like they owned the place. "'Ello! Come right in officers, you couldn't have come at a better time." Brian opened the door wider for the two men.

"Is everything alright Mr. Epstein? We came as soon as we heard the commotion."

Brian smirked and lead them to the angry science pair. "Actually, I have something for you to take care of..."

So, the smirking manager lead the man to the angry scientists. The policemen where very confused when they saw two of the most famous scientists in the world tied up and furious. "Why are Dr. Himmel and Dr. Tobias tied up, Sir Epstein?" The short policeman's sweet tone changed into a suspicious one as the slightly taller policeman started to get out his sliver handcuffs, just in case they needed to arrest Brian.

" _I wonder how he's going to explain this to the policemen_!" The duo thought, hoping they actually might get away with their horrible misdeed.

" _Ha!_ _They'll_ _never_ _believe_ _him_."

Even though the band couldn't see what was happening, they heard everything that was going on. Ringo, though he was getting stronger, was so tired that he couldn't pay attention to anything. George, seeing that his best friend was getting sleepier, quietly picked him up and laid his head on his shoulder. The sleepy drummer wrapped his long tail around his round belly, avoiding his closed mouth. Once he was all comfy in the guitarist's arms, he closed his heavy eyes and went to sleep.

" _Big brother sleeping_.." George thought to himself with a smile as he felt Ringo's body go up and down in his arms.

Meanwhile, Paul and John were listening closer to what their slightly nervous manager would say next. How was Brian going to tell two policemen all about what happened? Who would believe that one of the most popular bands in the world was turned into monsters by two of the highest respected scientists ever? **I** wouldn't even believe it if I heard it!

Good ol Brian knew exactly how to put it. "Its quite simple officers. These men caused major harm to my boys."

"What?! How could they?!" It was a shock to the policemen, as they were huge Beatlemaniacs. Brian tried to hide his grin as he saw the scientists' smug faces change into worry expression. "You must give us all the details of how it happened, do you have any sources for your claim?"

"Well-"

Dr Tobias however tried to but in and defend himself, "Sirs, please-"

The redheaded policeman cut him off in an instant. "SHUT UP, BEATLE HATER!!"

That outburst caused everyone in the room to stare at him in confusion, even the level headed Brian jumped at the retort. "Henry, his innocent until proven guilty," His surprised partner reminded him.

"I know Alexander, its just you know how I am when cases involve the Beatles, I'd do anything for the fab four!" The three awake Beatles could only smirk and grin as the conversation continued.

"First Dr. Himmel tried to stab John-"

" _Holy cow_..." Alexander whispered under his breath, for John was his favorite Beatle. 

Brian raised his eyebrow, then continued, "Then, he tried to beat up Sir McCartney and Harrison. My poor Paul got kicked in the ribs!"

"That's not true at all!"

Henry rolled his hazel eyes at the angered scientists, "You have the right to remind silent, Sir." He ordered.

Alexander meanwhile shook his head in disbelief, "My wife would have stream coming out of her ears if she heard what happened to George."

"And my daughter would be screaming up a _storm_ if she heard of Paul's mistreatment."

Brian pretended to go into hysterics for his last statement. "But Ringo got it the worst! Oh my poor drummer!"

Alexander slowly looked over at Henry, who had a face of worry and anger mixed into. Telling this to a HUGE Ringo fan maybe isn't a good idea. "What... Happened to Mr. Starr?"

"They suffocated him!! _He nearly died_!"

" **NOOOOOOOOO!! NOT MY RINGO**!!"

Again, everyone looked at Henry, who was now teary eyed. Feeling that he had nothing to lose, Dr. Tobias tried throwing the needle at the smiling Brian. But by some miracle, it missed him. It landed by Alex's feet, which the curious man picked up.

"Ah crap!" He squeaked as his partner broke into a nervous sweat, knowing their reputations will be ruined very soon.

There was no more green liquid in the vial Alex picked up, for the last reminds of that nightmare fell on the ground. But he sniffed the needle, put in his pocket, then turned to the scared pair. 

"Henry, you know what to do."

Upset and furious, the red haired officer grabbed Dr. Himmel and put the his ice cold handcuffs on the angry yet scared man. On cue, Alex put his handcuffs on Dr. Tobias and walked him to the car. "Get in you clod! You've done enough damage for one day."

Brian grinned, hearing the police car start up and the radio warm up. " _YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!_!" the duo screamed as the car drove off.

But the relieved manager didn't pay attention to it, for the radio in the car was so loud that he could hear it from inside. The song playing was _I Saw Her Standing There_.

" _How could I dance with another? Oh! Since I saw her standing there!_ "

After hearing those words, George felt a bit dizzy. He didn't know what it meant, but he didn't tell John and Paul. And it didn't last long, so he thought that he just spaced out for a minute.

Once the police car was gone, Brian rushed to the closet door to let out his boys. He saw Harrison, McCartney, and Lennon grinning at him. Ringo meanwhile was still sleeping in his little brother's arms, even after all that screaming. 

" _Are the scientists going to prison_?" John whispered, as to not awake up Ringo. 

Their father figure smiled and whispered back, " _You can bet your bottom dollar_!"

The three were all smiles as they stepped out of the closet. However, as George was stepping out, the blue eyed Beatle began to stir slightly. But with just a few light pats on the back, he went back into a deep sleep. "Come on, boys. Let's go home." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringo finally awoke from his long nap. At first, he felt normal. But when he tried to stretch his legs, he couldn't. Confused, he removed the thick blanket that was on him and gasped when he saw that new tail of his. " _What happened to me?_!" He thought as he saw the scales on his skin.

Feeling sad and scared, he began to sob loudly. He didn't remember what happened. He was so scared. Thankfully, however, a worried Brian and his frightened brothers came in the bedroom just seconds after he started. "Mate, what's wrong?" John asked as everyone circled around the crying drummer. 

Ringo looked up at his friend with teary blue eyes, "Lenny, what happened to me?!"

Paul raised his eyebrow, "Wait, you don't remember what happened?"

He sadly shook his head and continued to weep. It broke everybody's hearts to see this. Not only is their poor oldest brother crying, but he's going to have to relieve that nightmare again. "Well, do you remember when Dr. Himmel and Dr. Tobias threw you in my gas chamber?" 

Starr rethought of the gas chamber, then everything came together like a big yet easy puzzle. The pain, the fear, the sadness, and everything else he felt during his transformation. But he felt very guilty. He went in that diner to try to help his brothers, but they ended up helping **him** instead! They could've gotten hurt again! And it would be all his fault. He would never forgive himself. 

The poor half-mutant begun to cry harder. His mates thought that he was crying because of the transformation, so they try to reassure him. "Don't cry, Ringo. We know how it feels. It's not so bad..." Paul stroked his soft brown hair.

"You still look better than the rest of us, mate!" John added.

"Yeah!"

Finally Brian took Ringo's hand and patted it softly, "We're hear for you."

He was flattered that his loved ones were trying to make him happy, but it didn't work, "Oh lads, you're so kind. But I'm not upset about that..."

That left everyone puzzled. What does Ringo have to cry about then? He's done so much for his little brothers, and he knows how to make Brian smile. The eldest Beatle should be very proud of himself!

They got their answer when he slowly let go of Brian's hand and whimpered; "I could've gotten all of you hurt, especially my friends. I would rather die than have them get hurt again. I failed. I'm so sorry..."

Paul sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ringo, we had to come. We _wanted_ to come. If we didn't, then those scientists could've killed you!"

"It's better me than you!" Ringo cried, meaning every word.

"No, better **us** than you." John argued.

Brian finally ended it, "It's better if it's **none** of you, lads. But we don't have to worry. They wouldn't hurt any of you anymore. They're going to jail for a LONG time!"

Just the sound of that news gave the drummer hope, his tears slowly stopped as he looked up to their loving manager. "Really?.."

"Yes boys." He smiled, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. The now smiling man played with his fingers, "Thank you, everyone. You all are always there for me."

George sat next to Paul and finally spoke up, "Friends will be friends, Ringo. Besides, we'll always there for you."

The sound of the once silent Beatle speaking full sentences came to quite a shock to the drummer. "Geo, you spoke property! But how? I don't remember singing!"

Brian beamed with pride, "I think he heard the radio in the policemen's car. I'm so proud of him!"

"Me too!" All of the older Beatles exclaimed together in unison, making George smile and look away shyly. They all giggled away at how bashful he was acting until they were interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Sorry, Lads. I'm still a bit tired.." Starr mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Brian smiled, "Didn't you say something about cuddles, Paul?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did!"

" _Cuddle time_!" George shouted with glee, making everyone giggle. John laid down next to Ringo while Brian laid next to George and Paul and pulled the blanket closer to all of them.

"Make sure Ringo's warm. He's cold blooded now."

The snake man smiled warmly as his younger brothers covered him with the blanket, "Thanks Lads."

Once everyone was all warm in the blanket, Ringo shyly hugged John with his tail. He was only able to hug half of Lennon's body, but the walrus thought it was rather cute. "Mm, your tail is so soft and smooth." He remarked.

He hugged the drummer with his flippers as he snuggled into his chest, falling asleep soon after on his warm blubber. George and Paul hugging from either side of them while Brian was on the far left to hold onto the youngest of the four.

The other Beatles fell asleep in each other's arms as Brian smiled. The manager felt happy that those evil scientists wouldn't hurt his band anymore. He'll worry about turning them back into humans later. For now, he's just happy that all his boys are alive. " _I'll never then out of my sight again. Especially Ringo. He almost died today_..." He thought as he held George tighter.

Brian closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Everything was going to just fine.

Well, hopefully.


	18. Humanity Regained

Meanwhile in a lone prison cell, the two scientists were grumbling away. They couldn't believe that after so long they were caught in the act, and by some manager they hadn't cared about. "We should have invited him along when we had the chance, but no! You said there wouldn't be any use in mutating him as well, now he's the one who exposed us!"

"Well how was I supposed to know they would have escaped? I told you we should have given them stronger binds!! And we should have started when we knew we had all four of them in our hands!"

"If you two are quite done you'll be happy to know you have some visitors." An officer called.

Getting up and handcuffed, Dr.s Himmel and Tobias lumbered over to another room. They were expecting to see the mutated Beatles and Brian waiting for them inside, but it seemed they weren't the only ones around.

"Wha-where did you all come from?! I thought they'd all be dead by now!" The shorter scientist panicked, backing away to the door. Four other mutants accompanied the main band, all furious at the duo.

"You made us like this!!" A tree mutant with star shaped abscess lumps all over growled. "You coaxed us to that damn diner just to use us as guinea pigs and for what?! Just so you could see us struggling?!"

"Well this was supposed to allow you to gain the minerals from sunlight, I suppose it had some drawbacks."

"Some drawbacks?! You turned me into a cystic tree! It took me months to finally regain some shred of humanity!! You locked us all up in the cellar, didn't even think of finding a way to change us back! You didn't think that would have been easier than having us remaining monsters!"

"Well here's the thing, we have plenty of different mutation serums. What makes you think we would have tried looking for an antidote with all the other works we have? Just you wait, we have invented powdered food, vitamin fortified desserts and even a way to get electrolytes into the body with a simple drink!"

"You know what else you've invented? That damn serum that doesn't wear off and no way to change back! You turned me into a giant millipede wolf thing!" Another man shot up.

"And look at my limbs! Oh right, I haven't got any!! I got nothing but tentacles!" The third snapped, lunging for Dr. Himmel's throat, however he was stopped by Paul.

"I get it, you guys are mad. But resorting to violence isn't the answer, they're already arrested and are gonna stay here for ten years. Besides, we're here to find a way to cure you." The bat Beatle assured him.

"But-"

"We'll make sure they don't ever do this again if they ever get out of jail." George smirked, skittering to the duo, freaking them out. "You wouldn't like it if we ever tried turning you into something sick and twisted would you?"

"I.. I suppose not.."

"Because what you did nearly cost Ringo his life, nearly all of ours even. We'd have torn you to shreds the moment we got him out of that gas chamber, but we knew that killing wouldn't have made us any better than you scum. So we'll let the authorities to deal with you, if you agree to make a cure we might be able to get the police to shorten your sentence."

However the two mad scientists weren't planning on doing anything for the ones who exposed them, not to mention they had no clue on how to reverse any effects their serums did. "Well then, it looks like we're just gonna have to make up a cure ourselves. Now that the diner lab is completely empty we can all go, no longer having to worry about these two trying to pull any more gross tests on us."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think we ever got your names, who are you guys?"

The tree mutant was first to introduce himself. "I'm Mike, me and my group were filming our show at the diner when those guys told me to come in for a talk. Course what they meant was injecting me with that green glop."

"Me? I'm Reginald Dwight, but onstage I go by Elton. Those guys told me I could have been able to play a hundred keys at once if I went with them, didn't think it would mean turning me into... This.."

"We won't be like this for long darling. Oh! Before I forget I'm Freddie."

"I bet you guys are famous singers too right? What do those guys have against rock and roll?"

"Search me, but at least they won't be any trouble of ours anymore. Ah! This log book must have some kind of cure in here, let's see... There's a serum for animals, plants, crossbreeds, wait, it looks like there's something for humans in here."

The ingredients needed were the DNA of a human, the cheek swab of a singer, the fingernail of a pianist, the calloused skin from a guitarist and to mix it up it needs the music of a full rock band. "How very convenient, it looks like music really is the solution to all our problems.

The three newcomers were more than eager to give their share of ingredients, Brian supplied a lock of hair as DNA, all that was left for the Beatles to stir up a song. "Good thing we brought along our guitars and a tambourine, one can never know when we'd need to bless the world with our heavenly vocals. Especially when we regained our humanity thanks to it."

Time for a ditty, the mixture reacting with every note they sung. Despite not adding in any liquids, the different ingredients all dissolved together into a rich purple sludge. "So... I guess we gotta get another injection."

"Hey just be glad we don't have to drink this stuff."

Their arms ached badly from being punctured once again, but it was all worth it when the seven musicians found themselves slowly but surely returning to their former selves. The three first victims had been mutated so long they almost forgotten what they used to look like, as did the three youngest Beatles.

"Wow.. It's been so long but now we're all human again!" Ringo cheered, he was mutated for less than a day but it felt like years. "You know? We ought to celebrate now that we never have to worry about being lab rats for some high off their rocker scientists."

"As long as it doesn't involve us going into a diner."

"Nah, we'll bake a big cake for us all! And make sure to invite all the bandmates who must have missed you, we can all sing the night away."

"You said it, it's been so long since we could go onstage to perform! We couldn't even sing to each other until we overheard you facing John the first time. If the fans ever found out what they did the story would have ended right at the first chapter!"

"Haha yeah maybe. But now let's not worry about those guys, not when we have a party to start!"

And so the Beatles, their fatherly manager and their brand new musician friends all gathered together at the hotel, all ready to have a wonderful night out.


	19. Epilogue

Meanwhile back in prison, the science duo were returned to their cell. They were a bit shaken, but also glad. They didn't let fear make them help the Beatles and the others. Even though they were shaking like leaves on a windy day, they walked with their heads hinged high.

"I'll like to see those monsters try to become human again!" Dr. Tobias laughed as they entered their open cells.

"I bet they'll look **worse** than what they look like now!" 

The two laughed madly as the cell closed. However, not even seconds later, three heavy set inmates slowly walked inside the small foul-smelling cell. The laughing quickly dead as those three looked at them, all with anger in their eyes. 

Dr. Himmel stammered nervously, "G-gentlemen! What can we do for you?"

One of the big men spoke in a raspy voice, "We heard that your Beatle haters. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"You're right, your point being?"

The second man walked up and towered over them, "We don't like those types of people in our jail! All the other inmates and even the _cops_ in here LOVE The Beatles!"

"We also caught wind about your crime. Hurt The Fab Four, huh? What a bloody shame..." The final man made a face of disgust as the two nodded. The men couldn't hurt them. They were handcuffed, just like themselves. They really had nothing to be afraid of.....

_Or so they thought_

The smaller of the three pulled out a key from his orange pocket. With much difficulty and effort, he freed himself from his handcuffs. Once they heard the thud of handcuffs falling on the dirty ground, the scientists looked at each other sheepishly. It turns out, they _did_ have something to fear. 

"Wait, how did you get those?" Dr. Tobias asked nervously, feeling his hands getting sweaty.

Once the other two handcuffs were off, they all grinned and circled around the now shaking pair. "You know what we do to Beatle haters in jail?"

"N-no? What do you do?"

" **Well boys! Let's show them**!" The biggest inmate exclaimed as he rubbed his rough hands together, his cronies cackling with glee.

The two scientists were doomed. Not only that they were handcuffed, but they had nowhere to run and hide. All they could do is run around in circles like headless chickens and cry out for the guards for help as the men laughed and got closer and closer to them.

Then finally, the middle sized man smacked Dr. Tobias by his sweaty forehead and pushed him onto the ground. The scared criminal tried helplessly to stand up, but the burglar kept kicking him. While this was happening, Dr. Himmel was slapped and pushed around by the other men. 

"STOP IT!" The fat scientist begged as he felt his cheek getting slapped. 

The small man laughed, "Not until the day that we get released! Which will be ten years!"

" _Oh god_.."

Let's just say that the next decade will give Patrick Tobias and Richard Himmel the karma they deserved.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The radio was blasting at full volume in The Beatles' decorated hotel room. By then, everyone was 100% human again! No more tails, wings, or fangs anymore. Just human hair, soft skin, and white human now! The cake was cooling off in the kitchen, waiting to be eaten. 

Freddie and John were talking about cats in the living room, Mike and Paul were playing dress up in Paul's room, Elton and George were playing board games next to Lennon's feet, and Ringo and Brian were drinking tea in the kitchen.

"Ringo, lad! I'm so proud of you! You saved all of your friends!" 

"Well, it wasn't just me! I had a little help from my friends!" Ringo laughed at his own pun.

Brian chuckled, "Well, I called, Mike, Elton, and Freddie's friends. But they don't know they're here."

"They'll be in for a surprise!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would The Beatles have us over for a party?" One of Freddie's friends, Brian May, asked as him and the other guests reached the front of the hotel. 

Elton's friend, Caleb Quaye, raised his eyebrow, "I don't know. But hey, It's The Beatles! So why not?"

"I guess you're right," Peter Tork, one of Mike's bandmates, agreed.

The three bands won't really excited about this party. Ever since one of their bandmates had disappeared, they don't really feel happy that much. But they decided to go to this party, since they were a bit bored. Besides, a little party wouldn't hurt anyone, as long as it wasn't at a diner! 

Anyways, The Beatles and their new friends heard their chatting guests coming their way. Freddie grinned as he hid under the kitchen table, Mike snickered while he hid behind George, who was trying his best not to laugh. And lastly, Elton was trying not to giggle as he hid behind the couch. 

" _You ready, guys_?" Brian whispered happily as he walked up to the door. They simply nodded in response, hiding behind the couch. A knock was heard on the door. The boys held in their giggles as Epstein opened it. He saw Queen, Bluesology, and Monkees members standing right in front of him, smiling.

"Hello, Sir!" Elton Dean, another one of Elton John's friends, shook Brian's hands as him and the rest of guests stepped inside. 

" _ **LET'S PARTY**_!!" Roger Taylor cheered.

As much as he tried not to, Mercury laughed at his friend's excitement. May, Deacon and Roger all felt their hearts skip a beat. They haven't heard that beautiful laugh in a while! Deaky raised his eyebrow, "Is that...?"

Freddie couldn't wait any longer. He popped his head out from behind the couch, making his shocked bandmates gasp and begin to cry tears of pure joy. "Freddie!! It's really you!!"

"Darlings! It's been so long!"

As the weeping band was holding each other, The Beatles whooped and clapped as Elton rushed out of his hiding spot and into the arms of his over the moon bandmates. Dean, Caleb, and John Baldery cried and laughed while they wrapped their arms around Elton. " _He's back! He's back_!" They all sobbed together with glee.

At last, Mike jumped out of hiding, making George burst into laughter as the rest of The Monkees cheered for their newly found Monkee. Mike rushed into the arms that waited for him for so long. His mates, Peter, Davy Jones, and Micky Dolenz, kept cheering as they hugged him tightly. 

"How did you find our Mike? We looked _everywhere_! for him!" Micky smiled as he ruffed Mike's hair, causing him to giggle. 

Brian looked at the smiling Fab Four, and nodded. They knew what they had to do. "Well.. It's a long story."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, everyone was eating. The Monkees were crying and hugging the sad Mike when they heard of his mistreatment, Bluesology was FURIOUS when they heard of the painful transformation, and Queen was just relieved that it was all over, even though Deacon was crying and hugging Freddie tightly by the time Brian finished explaining everything.

But the lads told them that everything was ok and that the scientists were being punished, so that made everyone feel better. John and Brian happily added how kind and heroic Starr was when the drummer was busying talking to George and Paul. They all agreed that Richard Starkey is a saint.

Anyways, everybody was eating the delicious cake. It was vanilla with chocolate frosting. "You really made this by yourself, Maccaroni?" Harrison smiled as he ate the cake. 

"Yep! Do you like it?"

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah_!" Everyone sang, even Brian. 

All the bands and the Beatles' manager began to laugh. It's been so long since some of them saw their bandmates or were human again. The happiness in the cool air was greatly missed and waited for too long. And now that it was here, it was welcomed by smiles and opened arms.

The laughter was brought to a halt by Brian tapping his sliver spoon on full champagne glass, making all the young man look up at him. Seeing that he had the room's attention, Epstein stood up to give his toast. "Gentlemen, let me just start off by saying that it's great to have our friends back with us!"

All four bands cheered at that. Bluesology whooped, Monkees cheered, Beatles clapped, and Queen laughed at all of the excitement in the bright room while clapping. Even Brian was laughing! "Yes, oh yes! We've been through a lot, but we bounced back!"

The cheering continued, but now The Monkees and The Beatles were high-fiving each other. But after five minutes, it was quiet again. The toast began to get a **bit** emotional.

"Ringo, thank you. No matter what happened, you kept a smile on our faces. You helped your old friends and new friends! You even risked your lives for us! You saved all us, my drummer!" Brian teared up as he saw the tears in Ringo's blue eyes and the smile on his face. 

George wrapped his arm around him, "You helped us more than you realize."

"You found our Freddie. We missed him so much, and now he's here!" May beamed as Freddie laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Don't forget you saved me and Elton too!" Mike chimed in, his bandmates hugging him tight

"You saved me from my gas chamber."

Elton grinned, "You brought me home. You're a hero."

Ringo, on the verge of happy tears, blushed and grinned, "I got by With A Little Help From My Friends!"

The other Beatles laughed with Ringo as Roger hummed _Friends Will Be Friends_ under his breath. Then, Brian raised his glass up to the sky, the others following suit. " _To Ringo_!" They all cheered.

"No. To us! And new friendships!" Ringo smiled as he held up his glass.

Epstein giggled and corrected him, " _To us and new friendships_!"

Then they cheered while a few people clinked their glasses together. Afterwards, they kept talking and enjoying themselves, knowing that The Nightmare Experiment was finally over. 


End file.
